Forbidden Fruits
by Kagena-chan
Summary: A/U: Lucy Hearfillia one of the most highly esteemed angels in the heavens. Gray Fullbuster the underworld's best has been sent on a mission to deceive the archangel. The problem is they slowly somehow fall in love with each other during the process. Their is a prophecy that states the result of an angel and demon's love would bring about the end of their world. GrayLu rated T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first chapter of "Forbidden Fruits" This is a GrayLu story. I will add some other pairings. I hope you like it. Oh and if you want me to change something PM me don't leave it in the reviews please. It's frustrating.**

**Summary:**

**A/U: Lucy Hearfillia one of the most highly esteemed angels in the heavens. Gray Fullbuster the underworld's best has been sent on a mission to deceive the archangel. The problem is they slowly somehow fall in love with each other during the process. They can't be together. Their is a prophecy that states the result of an angel and demon's love would bring about the end of their world or save it or bring it to a new dawn, but it's too risky if it's in the wrong hands. They must choose the world or their love. Will the prophecy come true? GrayLu Rated T.**

* * *

"Lucy-sama!" A small blue-haired girl yelled out as she ran down a white pillared hallway. A woman with a pearly white gown matching her elegant white wings that dropped to the floor and golden hair turned around from her destination. The small blue-haired girl ran up to her and stopped a few steps from the blond woman and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Yes Wendy?" She said as she kneeled down. Wendy took in a breath and stood up.

"Lucy-sama you've been summoned." Wendy bowed and handed Lucy a white envelope with a golden seal of a pair of wings encircling a sword. Lucy took the envelope from Wendy. She looked at it carefully and walked past Wendy.

"Thank you Wendy." Lucy said as she turned around to wave at her.

"No problem Lucy-sama. Be careful!" Wendy shouted out as Lucy walked to the end of the hall. Lucy opened the door to enter a room with white marbled floors and a high ceiling with doors on the side. There were multiple paintings showing angels and spirits. Lucy stretched out her wings and with one flap of her wings she was in the air. She soared to a opening with a golden border around the door. She set herself down carefully on the white marble floor. A white cat with a white frilled dress flew up to Lucy.

"Lucy-sama your just on time the high council is waiting for you."

"Thank you Carla." Lucy replied with a small curtsy. The blonde angel walked down the corridor and opened a large gold door that was about 5 times bigger than her.

"Welcome Lucy-san." A loud voice said as welcome for Lucy. There were 5 tall stone thrones in the room Lucy stood in. The marble floor was see-through so you could see the white clouds passing on the bottom. Lucy kneeled down and put her arm across to her shoulder to show allegiance.

"Rise." Another voice had said. Lucy looked up to the 5 tall figures unable to see them. The silhouette of their shadows loomed over Lucy. There was a slight glare from the sun shining on the gold on their attire.

"Lucy-san we are sending you to watch over the human world." The voice said.

"Yes my lieges. I shall." Lucy bowed down.

"You shall be collecting souls and try to find the ange or devil of the prophecy." The voice to the far right said.

"The angel and devil of the prophecy? I'm sorry but I thought that was just a myth." Lucy said.

"No, everything the high oracle states is to be true. We shall take every precautions we shall not let the worse happen. We shall not take any chances!" The voice said. "The prophecy states..."

Each high angel stood up from their thrones making their silhouettes grow larger. "_On the day of planet's alignment that comes once every thousand years, a child born of an angel of greatest light and devil of darkest shadows shall come forth in heaven and hell's greatest time of child shall bring forth a new day... or leave the world in anarchy. Friends shall perish in the dust for the sacrifice of this child. __One choice will decide the world's fate._" They said in unison.

"Lucy-san the planet's alignment is in 3 years we must find the angel or devil ahead of time so we may destroy them or lock them up. We can't take any chances."

"Yes my liege I shall carry out the heaven's orders to the best of my abilities." Lucy kneeled down and crossed her right arm over her chest.

"You are one of our highest commanders in the heaven's order we trust you can do this Lucy-san." Said a voice.

"Yes. I shall take my leave now to prepare for my mission." Lucy walked out of the corridor and into one of the hallways.

"Alright I have to pack for at least a years search. Maybe if I do this i'll be able to be accepted into the high archangels!" Lucy jumped in the air at the thought. Lucy flew to the main room and went up. She came to a gold door and opened it. The room had a white marble floor, tall white pillars, white curtains that partially blocked out the sun. Lucy grabbed a light brown satchel that hung on her bed post, a gold halo that lay on her dresser, and a necklace with a small sapphire on it. "Alright I have everything I need for the time being i'll just send a request if I forget anything." Lucy walked over to her balcony and stood on the railing. "Alright I have everything. Time to go." Lucy turned around.

"Pwuuuu!"

"Plue?"

Plue tried to jump on the railing. "Pwwuu!" He cried out sadly.

"Aww i can't forget you now can I?" Lucy picked Plue up and put him in her satchel leaving his head out.

"Alright now hold on tight or you'll fall out." Lucy closed her eyes and fell backwards. She plummeted through the clouds. Then Lucy opened her eyes and spread her wings. "Now where's the nearest church..."

* * *

"Gray-sama you've been assigned a very important mission!" A boy with dark black hair and small little horn popping out of his head yelled out.

"Hmm? Oh alright." A man with dark raven hair, a black long jacket, devil horns, and dark black demon wings said as he turned to the boy. He walked over to the boy.

"The master had ordered you to fulfill the prophecy from the high oracle. He wants you to find the angel of the prophecy and come back with results. He specifically said you will be the one of the prophecy. You must find an angel of the greatest light hidden in the form of a human."

"Mmm. The prophecy... That's going to be pretty hard... I can do it. It will be done when the time comes. Give the master my regards. But how would I find an angel of greatest light if I may ask?" Gray asked.

"The master said you would know it when you see her. He trusts you Gray-sama. He said to not disappoint him." The boy said.

"Alrighty then. I will be back when it's time." Gray said. Gray stretched his wings and flew up in to the darkness. "I'll make sure to find this angel. I shall carry out my duties as told. I shall not fail. I will bring back a child of the prophecy to the master. The underworld will rule all." Gray quickly flew over the valleys of the dead and entered a cave. It was dimly lit from the candles that would never go out. He flew over the rivers that carried the dead and into the light of the outside world. "It's nice to get out of there once in awhile." Gray stretched his arms in the shadow of a church. He looked around to see where he was. "I haven't seen the graves in awhile..." Gray saw a object fall to the sky. "That's to big to be a bird and too small to be an airplane..." _Of course I should know so many airplane victims in the undeworld. _"Great an angel let's see if it's her." Gray carefully lurked behind the church and watched the angel place her feet on the ground. Gray looked at her and was astounded. Her golden hair glimmered in the sun, her pale skin shone, and her beauty to him was just unbelievable. "Whoa..."

"Alright now to conceal myself." The angel touched the pendant that was around her neck. Her wings slowly disappeared, her white gown slowly turned into a white camisole and jeans. "Alright!" The angel said. "Alright time to head to my human home. Wait what was my human name again?..."

"Pwuu! Pwuu!" A white thing that was in her bag said.

"Oh that's right Plue! How could I forget? Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy started to walk out of the cemetery.

"Better think of a plan..." After a good few minutes of thought Gray had thought of something. Gray quickly did the same thing Lucy had done. "H-help me..." Gray had grabbed a giant shard of glass and sliced his arm pretty good.

Lucy turned around and ran to his side. "Oh my goodness! What happened to you?" She asked worriedly.

"I-i was just giving my thanks to the church when this mad man comes up and attacks me! Please help me..." Gray winced in pain.

"Here." Lucy put his arm over her to support him. "My place isn't too far from here." Lucy slowly walked to the end of the street with the injured man.

"I'm Lucy what's your name?" Lucy asked politely.

"U-um i'm Gray..." Gray tried hard to remember his human name."Um. Gray Fullbuster..."

"Well nice to meet you Fullbuster-san." Lucy smiled as she tried to support him.

Gray looked away with a stern look. "Yeah whatever." Lucy unaware helped the devil who was sent to fulfill the prophecy that would surely destroy them all.

* * *

**Kagena-chan: Alright hope you liked the first chapter. If you have any problems with it PM me or just stop reading it! I hope you would leave reviews in the review box so I could know if people like this! Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second chapter of "Forbidden Fruits" Thank you for the reviews you gave for the first chapter! Don't forget to read these often because they can be kind of important. Anyways PM me if you have any ideas you think I could use any good ideas! **

**Summary:**

**A/U: Lucy Hearfillia one of the most highly esteemed angels in the heavens. Gray Fullbuster the underworld's best has been sent on a mission to deceive the archangel. The problem is they slowly somehow fall in love with each other during the process. They can't be together. Their is a prophecy that states the result of an angel and demon's love would bring about the end of their world or save it or bring it to a new dawn, but it's too risky if it's in the wrong hands. They must choose the world or their love. Will the prophecy come true? GrayLu Rated T.**

* * *

"Ow! What the hell!?" Gray screamed.

"Stop squirming it'd be easier if you would stop squirming and let me help you!" Lucy yelled back as she tried to wrap Gray's arm.

Gray looked at her dumbstruck. He had been one of the most feared devils in the underworld being told down by an angel of light. _This damned woman will truly fear me once she knows my true form!..._"Fine..." Gray pouted.

"There done now lay down and rest." Lucy said as she finished wrapping Gray's arm. Lucy sat down next to the futon Gray laid on. Gray looked around the tiny apartment with one TV, a small fridge, a small coffee table, tatami mat, and a few pictured that hung on the wall. Lucy got up and walked over to the sink that was next to the fridge. Lucy turned the faucet on walked back to Gray. "Here drink." Lucy carefully lifted Gray's head and gave him the water.

"I can do it myself!" Gray yelled at her. Gray tried to sit up but yelled at the searing pain in his arm. "God dammit!" Gray grabbed his injured right arm.

"See! Just let me help you stupid!" Lucy said as she slapped Gray's forehead.

"Damned woman!"

"Idiot!"

"Witch!"

"Stupid... Idiotic dumbass!" Lucy yelled louder.

Gray looked at her dumbstruck. An angel swearing. That was new to him. "W-well then!" Gray yelled as he laid back down on the futon. Lucy crossed her arms triumphantly at winning their little spat.

Lucy gave a small laugh at the thought of finally being able to use her human form. _Thank goodness I can use this form so I can do whatever U want instead of follow all those high angel laws. Damn I forgot how good it was to be a human! _ Lucy thought happily. Lucy looked at the clock and walked toward the glass sliding door. Lucy opened the door and walked outside and leaned forward on the railing and looked up at the sky.

Gray watched and saw the sunset sky shine through Lucy's hair. "Wow..." Gray said as he stared at her. "Gray what are you doing! Creepy! Anyways you're supposed to get her to fall for you!" Gray whispered to himself. Gray smiled mesmerized by the angel's beauty. Gray closed his eyes and drifted off to a deep sleep.

Lucy looked back at the young man and smiled. "He's pretty cute. Too bad he wasn't an angel... Maybe he will be when he dies. Anyways time to get to work it's almost time for my shift!" Lucy looked at a digital alarms clock that was on the coffee table. _7:22 pm._ "Alrighty." Lucy pressed the pendant on her necklace. A white light engulfed her body. As the light subsided Lucy had her white wings, a short white dress, a gold decorated dagger sheath, and white gloves with a gold trimming. Lucy looked up to the sunset sky and flew up in to the sunset sky. Lucy flew around and looked for lost souls.

* * *

**1 week later~~**

"Phew i'm beat!" Lucy said as she set her foot on the small dimly lit balcony. She touched her pendant and the familiar glow of light engulfed her leaving her back in her human form. "I got at least maybe 52 souls tonight? Not one of my best nights I must have lost at least 5 to those demons!" Lucy stomped her foot in frustration. "Uuuuugggghhh!" Lucy opened the glass sliding door and walked in. Lucy carefully tiptoed around Gray. Lucy looked at the digital alarm clock. _1__:18_ Lucy walked to a closet and pulled out a futon. Lucy passed next to Plue who was sleeping on her bag. Lucy carefully placed her futon next to Gray's. Lucy walked over to a drawer that was next to the bathroom and pulled out a white tank top and black shorts. Lucy quickly changed quietly and walked over to the futon. Lucy lifted the blanket and snuggled inside.

"Where the hell have you been?" A low voice asked.

"EEEEK!" Lucy screamed."You're still up?"

"Uh yeah you kind of left and I wasn't sure where you went. You do this every night since I met you not like I care, but you were so noisy when you came in. Anyways it's freaking cold in here!"

"Well I guess..." Lucy curled up into a ball to maintain her warmth.

"Here come." Gray lifted the blanket and gestured towards her. "Hurry up there's a draft!" Gray blushed and looked away. "Don't just lay there and look at me hurry up!"

Lucy smiled and moved herself underneath the blanket. "T-thanks Gray..."

"N-no prob..." Gray blushed furiously. Lucy put her arms around his upper body and pulled herself closer. "Damned woman what are you doing!"

"Well it's just i'm really cold and isn't this a better way to maintain out body heat?..." Lucy blushed.

"U-um... Y-yeah i guess." Gray stuttered. _Oh jeez how can she be so cute?! _Gray wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and hugged her closely. "G-good night Lucy..."

"Good night Gray-kun." Lucy closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest. Gray closed his eyes and smelled the sweet smell she gave off and fell asleep.

* * *

**Kagena-chan: I really liked writing the second half of this chapter it was interesting. I'm only speeding things up a bit because if I take a long time i'm gonna lose interest and never finish the story like my 3 other ones (lol). I hope you liked this second chapter! PM me if you have nay possible ideas I could use and leave a review in the box please!_  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the third chapter of "Forbidden Fruits". Im really happy about the views i've been getting for this story that makes me really happy to hear people actually want to read my crap stories! Anyways I hope you keep reading and tell other people about my stories!**

**Summary:**

**A/U: Lucy Hearfillia one of the most highly esteemed angels in the heavens. Gray Fullbuster the underworld's best has been sent on a mission to deceive the archangel. The problem is they slowly somehow fall in love with each other during the process. They can't be together. Their is a prophecy that states the result of an angel and demon's love would bring about the end of their world or save it or bring it to a new dawn, but it's too risky if it's in the wrong hands. They must choose the world or their love. Will the prophecy come true? GrayLu Rated T.**

* * *

Gray woke up to the morning sun and birds.**(so cheesy lol) **Gray looked felt something warm in his arms and looked down. _Holy crap what the hell. What is this damned angel doing in my bed?! Oh... Right I told her to come sleep with me... I can't believe I didn't make a move all night... _Gray looked down and smiled. _This is actually pretty nice. _Gray pulled her closer to his bare chest as the draft got a bit colder.

"Nnn..." Lucy moaned softly. **(sounds a little wrong there...)**

Gray blushed furiously and looked down at her sleeping face. _Why is she so cute?! _Gray yelled in his head. Gray smiled at Lucy's sleeping face. Gray sighed.

"Hnn?" Lucy said drowsily. Lucy rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Good morning Gray." She said drowsily. Lucy's eyes immediately widened as she noticed where she was. "GRAY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY FU- Oh wait we s-s-slept together..." Lucy blushed as she pulled the blanket over her body more.

Gray laughed."Y-yeah."

"You didn't do anything weird to me did you?" Lucy asked sternly.

"Nope not even a scratch."

"You swear?"

"I swear." Gray put his arm underneath his head to support it. "Hey you know what?"

"What?"

"I think i'm actually starting to like you." _WHAT THE HELL JUST CAME OUT OF MY MOUTH?! Alright this is only for the mission! But... Maybe I really am starting to like her. Naaaaaah this is just for better progress._

"Oh am I just that irresistible?" Lucy said playfully.

"Oh shut up." Gray tickled her.

"No stop!" Lucy laughed. "I'm super ticklish!"

"Oh well then." Gray laughed. Gray stopped tickling her so she could breathe. "Hey I was wondering if..."

"If... What?"

"You would like to go out with me." Gray blushed.

"Gray Fullbuster. Asking a girl out who's helped you get better, and stay in her home. On top of that you've only known her for a week. I don't know..." Gray frowned. "Gray of course. How could I say no?" _I mean it'll just be a small fling with this guy right? Might as well have some fun here if i'm gonna be here for a couple years right?_ Lucy smiled and hugged Gray.

"So Lucy... What do you want to do today?" Gray asked.

"Hmm. How about the theme park? I saw it on my way home yesterday when I was walking back from the grocery store."

"Sure. But i'm going to need some new clothes. I mean i've had these jeans on since I met you minus showering and such. AAAND you threw away my black shirt."

"Not my fault you got attacked by some lunatic last week and got blood all over your shirt. Anyways I bought you new clothes yesterday they're in my dresser very bottom drawer." Lucy pointed to a wooden dresser with a few photos on it.

_Truth be told it was actually me that did that. _"Thanks." Gray got up from the futon and walked over to the dresser and pulled the bottom drawer.

"Oh it's cold out today wear something warm." Lucy said.

Gray grabbed a dark blue turtleneck and a black overcoat. "These good?" Gray held up the jacket and sweater.

"Yeah they're fine." Lucy walked over to the dresser and opened the middle drawer and took out a white v-neck, with a brown short jacket, and a short blue skirt. Lucy walked in to the bathroom with the clothes.

Gray quickly pulled on the sweater and pulled the jacket on. "Hmm. Nice fit." Gray stretched his arms out. "Are you ready Luce?" _Luce? What the hell nicknames already?! What am I saying?_

Lucy walked out of the bathroom with her outfit and twirled around. "Do I look okay?"

"U-um yeah..." Gray blushed.

Lucy grabbed two black knee socks and put them on."Gray your shoes are over there." Lucy pointed to the door where a pair of dark blue vans sat.

"Thanks."

"Pass me those brown boots would'ya." Gray threw a small pair of brown boots to Lucy.

"Thanks."

Gray put on the blue vans and looked up in surprise. "Wow they fit. How'd you know?"

"Well the size was kind of on your old shoes." Lucy pointed out.

"Aah." Gray replied. Gray remembered his old worn out boots. He was supposed to get new ones anyways. "Thanks." Gray smiled.

Lucy blushed and smiled. "Alright let's go." Lucy put her hair up in a side ponytail. Lucy walked out the door with Gray behind her. Lucy opened her bag to check if she had everything they needed. "Alright I have everything for a very spontaneous date!"

Gray laughed and patted Lucy's head."Yup. Very spontaneous."

Lucy rubbed her hands together so they wouldn't freeze to death. "Jeez it's so cold..." Lucy walked down the road with Gray then ran to a small store that was around the corner.

Gray stood there waiting for Lucy to come back. After a few minutes he took a few steps forward and saw Lucy run back with a plastic bag in her hands. "What's that?" Gray pointed at the bag in Lucy's hand.

"Here!" Lucy pulled out a pair of black gloves and put them in Gray's hand. Lucy had already put on her pink ones. "Are they okay?" Lucy asked Gray anxiously.

"Yeah they're super warm. How'd you get them so warm?"

"Oh the lady I got it from leaves them over a heater so it's warm when you need it."

"Cool."

"Oh! And here this too!" Lucy threw a black knitted scarf around Gray's neck.

"Wow it's so soft."

"Yeah I know! Now let's get going!"

* * *

~15 minutes later~

"We're here!" Lucy yelled. Lucy walked up to a booth and paid for two tickets. "Let's go!" Lucy smiled waving a pamphlet in her hand.

"Yeah." Gray walked next to Lucy.

"Let's go over there!" Lucy pointed to a giant roller coaster. Lucy grabbed Gray's hand and smiled.

"Yeah!" Gray laughed. "I bet you you'll scream so loud!"

"Not as loud as you!" Lucy giggled. Lucy and Gray walked to the line. "Hmm 15 minute wait. Awesome. So Gray during this past week i've only learned your name, and what food you like. I think I should be allowed to know more about you." Lucy poked him in the side.

"Yeah of course." _Shit. I need to think of something good... Now what did I used to do when I was human... _"Well... I used to be part of one of the most highest business families in the world. Fullbuster Co. I am 23 a year older than you. I don't really have a home because I travel a lot. And that's about it."

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Yup."

"Why would you leave your family business?"

"Well it was too much work and a couple things happened which made me have to leave."

"Like?"

"I'll tell you one day I promise just not today."

Lucy pursed her lips together and made a small pouty face. "Fine... Ooh look over there they have chimichangas!" Lucy ran over to the stand and came back with a chimichanga.

"Where's mine?"

"Weeeeell since the thing is pretty big I was hoping we could just share!" Lucy held up the food to Gray.

Gray lowered down and took a big bite. "Shank for da shimeshanga." Gray said with his mouth full.

"You bit so much off!" Lucy cried. "Meanie!" She said as she looked at Gray.

"Aww i'm sorry." Gray laughed. Gray ruffled her hair a bit.

Lucy fixed hair and took a bite of her food. "This is fun yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Ooo! Look a haunted house! Let's go!" Lucy grabbed Gray's hand and dragged him in to the haunted house."

_Oh wow a haunted house... Try walking in to my master's living room. Now that is total hell. _"Um okay let's go."

* * *

**Kagena-chan: I hope you liked this chapter! PM me if you have nay possible ideas I could use and leave a review in the box please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the fourth chapter of "Forbidden Fruits". Im really happy about the views i've been getting for this story that makes me really happy to hear people actually want to read my crap stories! Anyways I hope you keep reading and tell other people about my stories! Alright and people remember Gray at this point is being forced to like Lucy to fulfill the prophecy. At one point in the story he does fall for her though. There's a reason why authors do these kinds of things. THERE IS A PURPOSE FOR WHAT I DO!**

**Summary:**

**A/U: Lucy Hearfillia one of the most highly esteemed angels in the heavens. Gray Fullbuster the underworld's best has been sent on a mission to deceive the archangel. The problem is they slowly somehow fall in love with each other during the process. They can't be together. Their is a prophecy that states the result of an angel and demon's love would bring about the end of their world or save it or bring it to a new dawn, but it's too risky if it's in the wrong hands. They must choose the world or their love. Will the prophecy come true? GrayLu Rated T.**

* * *

"His progress in the mission is better than I expected." A man with dark blue hair and a red tattoo underneath his right eye. Black horns about 6 inches were on each side of his head. He wore a black hooded long jacket. A raven black sword with a turquoise engravings. "Don't you think so as well Ultear?" He looked over a well that showed Gray and Lucy walking home.

A woman with a white ribbon head band and the same black hooded jacket looked over in the well. "Yes his process is very good already, in a relationship already and in a week no less. Your subordinate is amazing Jellal"

"No surprise just about every female in his past life and this have all been attracted to him." Jellal laughed. "Once we get the child of prophecy we'll rule once and for all. We could retake our rightful place among the sky." Jellal looked up into the dark black abyss of the earth above them. "One day. Let's hope Gray doesn't mess anything up." Jellal said as he looked down in to the well with a stern look.

* * *

"Thanks for today! It was really fun." Lucy said as she walked next to Gray.

"No prob" Gray said with his hands in his pocket. _Ugh... This angel is so happy.. Too happy.. Sure today was fun but... I want to hurry up and finish this. Hanging out with this angel is killing me. I said such stupid things today... Gotta keep up the act... 3 more years... Damn it... _Gray slapped his forehead and looked down at the ground. A small hand grabbed his shoulder and put a small hard ball in to Gray's mouth. "What the?..." It tasted sweet. "What is this?..." Gray looked down to Lucy who was giggling at him.

"Is it good?" Lucy grinned. " I got it from one of the vendors at the park."

"Um... Yeah sure whatever." Gray replied. Gray looked down at the bag of colorful sweets.

"Why'd you buy so much?"

"Weeeell... I went to just buy a small affordable bag but then the man at the vendor said I could have extra because my smile helped brighten his day!" Lucy blushed. "And he said I was cute too!" Lucy smiled. "Am I?" Lucy looked up at Gray with big eyes.

Gray looked away and blushed. "U-um yeah... Of course you are..." Gray gave Lucy's head a slight push as she giggled.

"Aaaawww Gray your so cute when you blush." Lucy said as she walked by him.

"Shut up." Gray looked away and covered his mouth. It's not my fault you made such a cute face. Lucy giggled and nudged Gray. Gray ruffled he hair and ran forwards. "Last one to the apartment washes dishes for the rest of the month!"

"What!? That's so unfair!" Lucy ran after him laughing.

_5 minutes later..._

"Ha! I win!" Lucy cheered. "Take that!"

"Hey you cheated." Gray pouted as he opened the door to their small apartment.

"Not my fault you got weak knees." Lucy replied as she walked in.

"No you jumped on my back and I wasn't prepared."

"Yeah I know it was fun to watch you crumple too the ground." Lucy giggled. Lucy took off her jacket and threw it on her dresser. She looked up at the clock and walked outside. She looked up in the twilight sky and clasped her hands together then bowed her head.

"What are you doing out here? It's cold"Gray asked as he closed the door behind him. "Are you praying?"

Lucy put her hands down and turned around. "Um yeah."

"Why?"

"U-um... Today was the anniversary of my...my Mother's death I was asking her to bless me with another good year from heaven." Lucy smiled.

"O-oh." Gray replied and walked back in to the house.

Lucy waited until Gray completely closed the door. Once he did Lucy turned around and looked up in to the sky. "Just watch over me for the next three years." Lucy opened the door and walked back inside.

* * *

"Leo-sama!" Two blue floating creatures handed a white envelope with a wax winged heart seal.

"Thank you Gemini." A orange haired man replied. He wore a white suit and blue shades. He walked to a wide window and opened it with the touch of his hand. "Time to go watch over my precious ojou." The man stood up on the windowsill and jumped. He plummeted to the ground and landed softly on a electrical post. Across the street was a blonde woman with a white tank top, and pink short sitting down with a man wearing a black tank top and pants. They were eating at a small wood table. The man noticed a white Plue walk on to the windowsill and start jumping and waving. The man smiled and waved back at the creature. "So she took Plue with her. Wow Ojou." The orange-haired man laughed.

_4 hours later..._

The orange-haired man watched as the lights went off. He watched Lucy revert to her angel form and fly off not noticing his presence. He carefully jumped to the small balcony and opened the door. He walked over to the dresser and placed an orange dandelion. "So you know i'm always watching my princess." He walked away and jumped off the balcony in to the streets.

* * *

**Kagena-chan: I hope you liked this chapter! PM me if you have nay possible ideas I could use and leave a review in the box please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the fifth chapter of "Forbidden Fruits". Im really happy about the views i've been getting for this story that makes me really happy to hear people actually want to read my crap stories! Anyways I hope you keep reading and tell other people about my stories! THERE IS A PURPOSE FOR EVERYTHING I DO!**

**EXTRA I FORGOT TO ADD IN LAST CHAPTER:**

**When Loke came to Lucy's apartment it had been a month already! PLEASE READ!**

**Summary:**

**A/U: Lucy Hearfillia one of the most highly esteemed angels in the heavens. Gray Fullbuster the underworld's best has been sent on a mission to deceive the archangel. The problem is they slowly somehow fall in love with each other during the process. They can't be together. Their is a prophecy that states the result of an angel and demon's love would bring about the end of their world or save it or bring it to a new dawn, but it's too risky if it's in the wrong hands. They must choose the world or their love. Will the prophecy come true? GrayLu Rated T.**

* * *

Lucy carefully stepped near her front door as quietly as she could. "Man what a night! I did pretty good in one month" She whispered to herself. Lucy touched the pendant around her neck and reverted to her human form. Lucy grabbed the key she had and unlocked the front door quietly. The door creaked softly as she opened the door and walked inside her apartment. Lucy walked over to the fridge and grabbed half of an apple. Lucy walked over to her dresser and dropped the pouch she carried her things in while soul hunting. Lucy noticed the orange dandelion and picked it up. Lucy picked it up and ran to the window. Lucy frantically looked around but simply smiled at the starry sky. The moon light shone on her face clearly showing her big smile. Lucy walked back to her dresser and changed in to a pink tank top and turquoise shorts. Lucy yawned and slipped in to her futon that lay about a foot away from Gray's futon.

Gray noticed Lucy presence and slowly opened his eyes. Gray watched as Lucy fell asleep. Once Lucy was completely asleep Gray sat up and walked to the balcony. Gray locked the door behind him and touched his necklace revealing his devil form. "Man I really hate doing this it's so tedious." Gray created a sheet of ice in mid-air. The ice hovered above the small table that sat out there. Gray made a small barrier around the balcony so no one could see him. Gray created a small ice dagger and pricked his finger. With his blood he drew a character from a very dead language. He then chanted quietly in Latin. The sheet of ice started to show an image of a man with dark blue hair.

"Hey Gray!" The man said.

"Jellal." Gray replied sleepily. "Let's hurry up with this I want to go back to bed."

"Alright. Well first things first. How is your progress with the angel?"

"It's fine in a few months the prophecy will go into it's second step guaranteed."

"Okay good." Jellal looked behind Gray to look at Lucy. "Damn what a pretty waste for an angel she would've made an amazing devil, demon, or succubus."

Gray shrugged."I guess yeah. But I think she's just fine as an angel." Gray smiled slightly at the thought of him and Lucy.

"Oh man. Really?! WOOOOOW!" Jellal yelled at Gray.

"What?" Gray asked confused.

"You like her and I hint small scents of love!"

"I don't know she is very... She's just amazing sometimes. I have to admit she'd pretty amazing for an angel." Gray smiled.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NON O NONO! You can't be falling in love with an angel man! I mean it's against the rules. I mean what your doing is bad enough! She will end up destroying you and you know it!"

"Yes I know just let me enjoy the three years I have here gotta have some fun once in awhile. Plus I'll destroy her before she can destroy me! You got it?" Gray said sternly.

"Alright then..." Jellal shrugged. "Just good luck man."

"Thanks I'll call again after stage two begins."

"Alright have fun!" Jellal said seductively.

"Ew..." Gray shuddered. "How can Erza even deal that weirdo?..." Gray reverted back to his human form and walked back inside. Gray slid in to his futon and laid down.

"Hey..." Lucy said drowsily.

"Oh hey." Gray replied. "Go back to sleep you just got back awhile ago from your work right?"

"Mmhmm." Lucy nodded. "I heard you talking outside with someone. Who was it?"

"Oh I was just talking with one of the cats in the neighborhood." Gray lied.

"Oh okay. Well good night sweetie." Half-asleep Lucy brought her head closer to Gray's and pressed her lips softly against his forehead.

Gray just sat there not knowing what to do.

"Nighty night sweetie. I love you." Lucy fell back on her pillow and slept soundly.

Gray sat there dumbstruck not knowing what to say." I... I... Did she just?..." Gray touched his forehead."I wonder why she kissed my forehead." Gray laid his head on the pillow smiling. "Who would've thought it'd be this hard to not fall for an angel of greatest light. So pure..." Gray drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_The next morning..._

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" Lucy smiled as she shook Gray to wake up.

"Hmm?" Gray replied groggily as he stood up and walked over to the counter where there was two bowls of fried rice with an egg on top.

"I made breakfast!" Lucy held out a bowl out to Gray with a spoon.

"It smells good I didn't know you could cook." Gray picked it up and grabbed the spoon Lucy had in her hand. "It's good and..." Gray put down the bowl on the counter of Lucy and grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Um... Gray what are you doing?"

"Just replying to what you told me last night. Remember?"

Lucy thought back and started to blush."That was real?! I thought that was a dream and I said I love y-"

Lucy was cut off by Gray's lips pressing against hers. Gray cupped her face and held her closer. Lucy wrapped her arms around his slender body. "I love you too." Gray said as he withdrew from their kiss.

"Um..." Lucy looked down and blushed furiously. Lucy fixed the bandana she wore on her head and looked up to Gray. "Um.. Y-you know.. Where i'm from a kiss is like a way of proposing to someone... Or something close to that. Kind of like a commitment..."

"Well I wouldn't mind committing to you." Gray smiled as he looked down to Lucy.

Lucy's face turned all red. "R-really? I mean what if I have to leave one day? What will you do then?"

"I'll still love you my dear princess." Gray wrapped his arms around Lucy's body and held her close. "I would never forget about you. Would you do the same for me?"

Lucy looked um and nodded with a smile. "Of course."

_And that was the start of their blossoming love that could lead them to their possible end or will it help them lead in to a new dawn?_

* * *

**Kagena-chan: I hope you liked this chapter! PM me if you have nay possible ideas I could use and leave a review in the box please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the sixth chapter of "Forbidden Fruits". Im really happy about the views i've been getting for this story that makes me really happy to hear people actually want to read my crap stories! Anyways I hope you keep reading and tell other people about my stories! THERE IS A PURPOSE FOR EVERYTHING I DO! In this chapter slight sexual stuffies... Not too much though. BEWARE HOT AND STEAMY (ISH)**

**Summary:**

**A/U: Lucy Hearfillia one of the most highly esteemed angels in the heavens. Gray Fullbuster the underworld's best has been sent on a mission to deceive the archangel. The problem is they slowly somehow fall in love with each other during the process. They can't be together. Their is a prophecy that states the result of an angel and demon's love would bring about the end of their world or save it or bring it to a new dawn, but it's too risky if it's in the wrong hands. They must choose the world or their love. Will the prophecy come true? GrayLu Rated T.**

* * *

_6 months later..._

Lucy flew in the starry night sky and did her daily soul scavenge routine. She had caught most of the ones who had lost their way. Surprisingly for the past month there hadn't been as many demons as she saw from when she first met Gray. "Jeez I think I'm actually in love with this guy... I know it can't last but I have to spend three years here searching for the demon of the greatest darkness and angel of greatest light. I mean I there are a bunch of other angels in the area but who would be the one as to fall so far and fall head over heels with a devil?!"

"The angel of greatest light having her pure heart darkened by a devil who's had his dark col hard warmed by the bright light the angel emits to the ones around her." A voice replied to Lucy.

Lucy quickly turned around to see a man in a white suit. "Miss me?"

"Oh Loke! It's been too long!" Lucy said politely. She flew over and gave the man a small curtsy.

Being the gentleman the man was he bowed back. "So you called me a while back and I haven't found the angel of the prophecy..."

"It's been killing me about who she could be or he..."

"Ojou-sama it's probably a woman."

"Alright... Well it's time for me to be heading home. You can head home back to the other zodiac spirits if you wish to do so."

"It's fine ojou I am here for your service and yours only. Just be careful in your human form it may be the body you had before you ascended to the heavens but it isn't as sturdy as your stellar body. Remember when in your human form you go back to feeling the forbidden feelings you once used to feel as a human. The pendant's power may break if something were to happen. Like... Just be careful ojou-sama." Loke bowed to Lucy and walked upwards to the stars.

"That man... Constantly worrying about my safety..." Lucy smiled then glided downwards and headed to her home back to Gray.

_Meanwhile..._

Gray sat on his futon with a lamp on to shine on the book he was reading. The book was old, dusty, and had a slight smell. The words were in latin. Gray muttered a few chants underneath his breath. "Alright tonight's the night. I don't think i'll be able to do it though... She is an angel and angels are supposed to be pure... Maybe with a few spells I might be able to make this work... I'll just wing it." Gray saw Lucy's white wing in the distance. Gray quickly turned off the lamp and walked to their dresser and hid his book in his underwear**(lol). **Gray walked in to the bathroom and hid the book in in a box right out side the bathroom window. Gray walked out to see Lucy changing in to her pajamas. "Aaa..."

"Oh... Hi Gray..." Lucy was in her panties and tank top. "Um..."

_This is my chance._ Gray walked to Lucy and kissed her deeply. Their kiss lasted a few passionate seconds.

Lucy withdrew from their kiss. "U-um Gray what was that for? I mean i'm kind of half-naked here... And so are you... You should really wear a shirt to bed." Lucy said embarrassed.

"Do you trust me?" Gray asked sincerely.

"Of course I do." Lucy smiled. She put her cupped Gray's face with her hand. "I trust you with my life."

Gray looked down with a dark expression.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"What if I were to tell you I wasn't really what you thought I was." Gray said.

"I wouldn't care. You'll always be you no matter how you are."

"It's good that you think that... But if I told you what I really was I'd be dead." Gray said sternly.

"Why would you be dead?" Lucy took a step closer to him.

"Because what this is. What we are it's forbidden..."

"Why are you like some rich kid not allowed to date poor people like me or something?" Lucy laughed sarcastically.

"No..." Gray grabbed Lucy and pinned her down on the futon.

"Um... Gray... What are you doing this isn't funny."

"Lucy... I'm... I've..." Gray looked down. "If I show you will you make a promise. No a vow to me that you will still love me no matter what I am or do."

Lucy looked in to Gray's eyes and gave a warm smile. "Yes Gray I will love you no matter what. I will love you to the very ends of this world because I'm not supposed have fallen in love with you. But I did over these 6 months we've had together i've realized something. It doesn't matter who or what you are. You're supposed to be free to do whatever makes you happy. And you are the one that fulfills my happiness"

"Well i'm glad you think that... Just promise me you'll still love me including after what i'm about to show you."

"I promise."

"Alright... Here goes." Gray stood up and touched his pendant. Horns started to grow out of his head and wings sprouted form his back. "Lucy I was sent here by my master to fulfill the prophecy of the judgment for both out worlds."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Y-you're... I-i'm the angel of the prophecy." Lucy looked up to gray and smiled. "I'm glad it's you at least not some other man."

"You're not going to kill me?"

"No... Of course not. I promised I wouldn't and I would never break a promise to the ones I love." Lucy touched his face and pressed her lips against his. Lucy touched her pendant. her hair grew a little bit longer and her white pearly wings appeared on her back.

_Their kiss held all their love and passion for each other for now stage two in the prophecy had begun that night._

* * *

**Kagena-chan: I hope you liked this chapter! Alright guys I know i'm making this go very quickly but gotta make things that way or i'm going to have writer's block and end up not finishing this like all my other stories so i'm determined to finish this and make better ones! So PM me if you have any possible ideas I could use and leave a review in the box please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is the seventh chapter of "Forbidden Fruits". I hope you all liked those last two chapter because I certainly loved writing it. OMG I can't wait to give you what I have in store for our heroes. *squeal* Enjoy! :)**

**Summary:**

**A/U: Lucy Hearfillia one of the most highly esteemed angels in the heavens. Gray Fullbuster the underworld's best has been sent on a mission to deceive the archangel. The problem is they slowly somehow fall in love with each other during the process. They can't be together. Their is a prophecy that states the result of an angel and demon's love would bring about the end of their world or save it or bring it to a new dawn, but it's too risky if it's in the wrong hands. They must choose the world or their love. Will the prophecy come true? GrayLu Rated T.**

* * *

Gray opened his eyes to the sound of Plue scratching from inside the towel closet where he usually slept. The sun shone brightly in the apartment. The night before they had done the worst thing they could've ever done. But to Gray it felt so right to become one with the woman he loved. Gray looked to the side and saw Lucy's white wings laying softly while she slept on her side. Gray softly stroked her wing and smiled. Gray stood up and adjusted his boxers. He wlaked over to the door Plue was scratching on. Plue ran out to the balcony door and started staring intently to the outside sky. "What is it Plue?" Gray asked as he patted Plue's head.

"Pwuu Pwuu!" Plue yelled worriedly as he pointed to the sky.

A stern look fell on Gray's face. "They're coming... They knew Lucy was the angel of prophecy when they first sent her out on the mission. They're coming for her..." Gray looked down. "They work fast. They must have been watching us since my last transmission with Jellal... Didn't think they had the brains to intercept my magic..." Gray quickly grabbed two backpacks he had bought secretly just in case this happened. Gray packed food, money **(they got money from an account heaven and hell have and it's a lot)** , his curse book, and clothes. He walked over to Lucy and gave her a small shake. "Luce you gotta wake up now. They're coming faster then we anticipated..."

"What?" Lucy replied groggily."Just pass me my clothes and yeah..." Lucy's head conked on her pillow.

Gray grabbed her clothes and carried her to the bathroom. "Here hurry they're looking for us."

"Alright give me 5 minutes." Lucy came out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a white tank top. "Ok i'm re-" Lucy gagged and put her hand to her mouth. She rushed to the bathroom and put her head over the toilet.

"Lucy!" Gray ran over to her and rubbed her back in a circular motion. "Luce! Are you okay?!"

"I-i don't know... I..." Lucy wiped some of the excess barf from her lip. "We should go to a doctor... Maybe... Maybe somehow i'm sick?"

Gray rubbed her wings." Or..." Gray had a stern look on his face. "The devil woman in hell who sometimes give birth... The process is much faster for them... The children grow up quick too." **(Lol just like twilight)**

"What?..." She put her hand on her stomach. "This is unheard of... Gray i'm scared... What are they going to do with me?..." She looked at Gray with scared eyes.

Gray wrapped his arms around her,"I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." Gray kissed her forehead. "There is no doubt you are carrying our child. Wherever you are I will find you. I will protect you. Including if they lock me where I won't be able to see you." Gray caressed her face. Lucy touched his hand and smiled. "We need to go. Can you walk?"

"Yes." Lucy stood up and grabbed her satchel she had brought to the human world. The walked out the door and headed to the nearest bus. As they walked on the sidewalk the sky started to turn gray. The ground shook violently. The people around them started to run. Then Lucy and Gray stood in the middle of a courtyard. The fountain near them started to bubble.

A woman with blue hair and in a black dress with a slit on the side emerged from the fountain."Gray-sama!I'm here to pick you up!" She said cheerfully."Hurry Gray-sama grab that skank of an angel before the other angels come!"

"No." Gray put his arm in front of Lucy. "You can't have her."

"What?... LOVE RIVAL?!" Juvia yelled."Too bad you're carrying Gray-sama's child. Juvia was ordered to bring you back alive... Untouched..." Juvia sneered. She raised her arm towards Lucy. A whip of water started encircle Lucy. The water grew almost completely encasing her.

"Gray!" She yelled.

A flash of light blinded Gray and Juvia's eyes. "Oh my ojou-sama. What have you done?" A man in a white suit was carrying Lucy bridal style.

"L-loke..." Lucy stammered.

"I'd never let you be harmed my dear ojou."Loke adjusted his shades and put Lucy down. "As for this demon..." Loke's eyes filled with rage. "I absolutely cannot forgive a she-devil like you for trying to harm my dear ojou. You will pay with your blood." Loke's right hand started to glow brightly. "Ojou-sama leave. Find somewhere to hide. I'll deal with this bitch. Gray."

"Yeah?" Grau replied as he grabbed Lucy.

"Take care of her. I'll make sure this demon won't reach you guys." Gray nodded then ran off.

"We'll see about that spirit. Juvia will win." Juvia changed her stance and started to whip water around her.

"Oh I doubt that." Loke watched as Lucy and Gray ran off. "Time to get serious. Now ojou-sama won't have to see my merciless side." Loke took off his glasses. "Let's go." Loke's fists started to glow brightly.

"What?" Juvia watched as he disappeared in the blink of an eye. "Where did he go?"

"Behind you." He whispered into her ear.

"Eh?" Loke punched Juvia square in the face. Juvia flew from the fountain and skidded on the floor. "Juvia shall not lose to the likes of you! Juvia shall capture Juvia's love rival and prove to Gray-sama she's much worthier than that slut of an angel!"

"I'm sorry. But..." Loke walked next to Juvia and crouched where she laid. He put his face closer to hers,"No one calls my ojou a slut. You think you've seen hell? What i'm going to give you NOW is hell!" Loke grabbed her head and dragged her towards the fountain. "Prepare yourself bitch."

* * *

**Kagena-chan: OMG i'm sorry for beating Juvia up for the guys that like her! x I actually like her because she's kick-ass when fighting and whatnot but that's the only thing I like about her. BUT OOOMMMGGG I AM SO EXCITED *squeeeeaaaaal!***


End file.
